La blanca navidad, a la que decidió ir
by MariSeverus
Summary: Esa noche, Severus supo, que las palabras del director eran ciertas. En la navidad, se cumplen los más anhelados sueños y una misteriosa pareja de baile se lo demuestra sorpresivamente.


Bueno, otro one SS/LE que me ha surcado por la cabeza. Espero que sea de su agrado. Miles de besos.

M&S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto mis ideas, basado en la novela de JK Rowling.

**La blanca navidad, a la que decidió ir.**

* * *

Dumbledore siempre lo decía, pero a él no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo. Siempre había una invitación sobre la mesa, pero él nunca asistía. "Tus sueños, se cumplen el día de navidad" Nada más estúpido, que esa afirmación.

Severus Snape, como usualmente solía vestir, cruzó las escaleras apartando las decoraciones cursis y la nieve falsa que le caía en uno de sus hombros. Miraba a McGongall, a Hagrid arrastrar el inmeso árbol. Pero, él se sentía tan impropio. A él no le gustaban esas insulsas festividades.

Su despacho siempre lo sobrecogía. Gente diciéndose falsamente que se apreciaba, la necesidad imperiosa de tener a alguien a su lado de forma posesiva. Dar regalos sin ningún valor. Todo eso, hacía irritar a Severus.

Él nunca había deseado un regalo, él nunca había pensado en esa festividad. En un suspirar, había comenzado a desabotonarse el saco.

- ¡Ven a la fiesta Severus!- indicaba el director, afuera- No será igual, si tu no asistes.

Asistió, bajo la insistencia del director. Sólo iba a estar sentado, sin moverse y, mirándolos hacer y divertirse. Así pasó, por muchísimo tiempo y eso no iba a cambiar ese día.

Estando sentado, aburrido y con una bebida como único acompañante. Una joven se acercó hasta él. No la conocía y era muy adulta para estar en alguna casa. Traía el rostro semi cubierto y el cabello tan rojo como el fuego.

- Hola, ¿Querría bailar conmigo, señor? No tengo pareja y no me gustaría quedarme sentada.

- No me gusta bailar- le dijo con desdén.

- Le gustará bailar conmigo, lo sé. Por favor venga.

Había insistido tanto, que no tuvo más remedio. Se dejó guiar por la misteriosa chica que le parecía similar a alguien. Ella sonrió, cuando él llegó a la pista de baile y la mayoría se detuvo a mirar.

- ¿Bailamos señor?

No le contestó, la música comenzaba y ella iniciaba el baile. Sus suaves y blancas manos lo guiaban a través de la pista. Ella sonreía, mientras él intentaba seguirle el paso.

- Aún no he tenido la dicha de conocer su nombre- indicó él, con desdén. Ella sólo sonrió.

- Ya usted se sabe mi nombre señor.

Ceñudo deseó hablar nuevamente, pero la canción cambiaba, y el ritmo era lento. De improvisto su cabeza, reposó sobre su hombro. Su cabello era increíblemente rojo y vivo. Era una muchacha, sin duda, hermosa.

- Cómo te extrañaba. Sigues oliendo igual. Pociones y pergamino con tinta.

- Discúlpeme, pero creo que no nos conocemos y está invadiendo mi espacio.

- Tu cabello... siempre igual. Con ese aspecto característico.

- Señorita- dijo separándola de sí, cuando sus manos reposaban en su cabeza- ¿Podría darme el beneplácito, de conocer su nombre?

- ¿Es que no lo sabes? ¿Es que ya me has olvidado?

- No tengo la más mínima idea. Y no es necesario que me tuteé.

- Bailemos un poco más, por favor.

Bailó con ella hasta el cansancio, pero ella seguía sin decirle su nombre. Para cuando el baile terminaba, ella sólo dijo unas palabras. "Espero te acuerdes de mí". Con una sonrisa, de improvisto, había depositado un beso en su mejilla.

Pues bien, luego de maldecir hasta a la pared que tenía enfrente decidió que era mejor acostarse. Ya eran suficientes tonterías. Seguro había sido culpa del alcohol y de las bromas de Dumbledore. Se quitó la ropa y se recostó en su cama de sábanas verdes; a meditar.

¿Cómo le conocía ella? Pues no lo sabía, pero prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y acostarse a dormir.

Mientras dormía, sólo había soñado con ella toda la noche. Con Lily, la mujer a quien amaba y por la cual, ya no asistía a la navidad. No tenía nada que buscar en ellas.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con una extraña sensación en su cabeza. Su aspecto no dejaba de darle vueltas. ¿Por qué ella sabía quien era él, y él no?

Entonces, se fijó en sus alrededores. Había una tarjeta, sobre su mesita de noche y afuera habían otros regalos. Eran regalos de Dumbledore, de Draco, de otros sin significancia.

Abriendo los regalos, una imagen surcó nuevamente su cabeza. ¡Ya sabía a quién se parecía ella! Pero... ¡No podía ser... no podía haber estado bailando con ella! ¡no podía ser ella! ¡No podía ser Lily!

Para cuando abrió la tarjetita, si se sintió temblar. En ella, decía "Sí Severus" y habían unos pequeños mechones de cabello rojizos.

La soltó en la cama y retrocedió. Turbado. Eso era una broma, un chiste de Albus seguramente. Pues iría a preguntárselo. Colocó la tarjeta dentro de una gaveta y salió a paso apresurado.

Pues la respuesta de Albus, es que él nunca la vio, ni nunca hizo una broma. Sólo le comentó que en navidad las ideas y los sueños se cumplían. Él tenía razón en eso.

Desde ese día, Severus comenzó a asistir nuevamente a las fiestas navideñas. Esperando, encontrarse con ella otra vez. Simplemente, para hacer lo que no hizo esa noche. Para decirle lo que no le dijo, en ninguna de esas noches.


End file.
